Tiffany
) | birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = New Orleans, Louisiana | trainer = Dusty Rhodes Steve Keirn Tom Prichard | debut = June 10, 2008 | released = November 19, 2010 }} Taryn Nicole Dryden (née Terrell) is an American professional wrestler, ring announcer, referee, model, actress and stunt woman. She is best known for her time in WWE, where she performed under the ring name Tiffany. Biography In 2008, the smart and sexy Tiffany became the personal assistant to WWE's ECW General Manager Theodore Long. When Long left ECW in 2009, Tiffany filled the role as Interim General Manager and eventually proved herself to become full-time General Manager. Tiffany's marketing degree from the University of New Orleans definitely gave her the know-how to thrive in her role. And her Big Easy upbringing provided her with the capability to maintain relationships with a variety of colorful characters, a skill which proved effective as she worked side-by-side with the Extreme Superstars of ECW. Before joining ECW, Tiffany was heavily involved in scholastic athletics. She was a competitive powerlifter and cheerleader. She started her high school's first female power lifting team, which placed third in the state finals during its inaugural year. After ECW made way for WWE NXT, Tiffany became part of SmackDown, where she helped Kelly Kelly battle the vicious duo of Layla & Michelle McCool. Tiffany parted ways with WWE in November 2010 and is now an actress and stunt woman who has appeared in over 20 movies and TV shows. - WWE.com Acting career Terrell made a special appearance on The Showbiz Show with David Spade in 2007. Terrell was featured in a segment on Lopez Tonight on August 4, 2010. She received her start in acting after appearing alongside Will Ferrell in the 2012 comedy film The Campaign. She was later hired as a stunt double for Kayla Ewell in the film The Demented. Personal life "I told people before that some people grow up watching wrestling from day 1, that wasn't my case and I grew up as always as an athlete, I did powerlifting, cheerleading in school and college, it was in college when I had a friend whom was obsessed with wrestling, he told me that I have to come to a show, I told him okay I'll go. We had front row tickets and I was like OMG this what I wanted to do I figured out what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I was so excited, there was this perfect hybrid of athleticism and beauty as a women wrestler. This what you get to do is look beautiful and kick some ass, how frecking cool is this! This is my dream job and I'll do whatever to get in that ring and that's what I did." Terrell is attending the University of New Orleans, majoring in marketing. Terrell is a co-leader for a volunteer mission group called Hope Children's Home that provides love and time to children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. Terrell is a founder for a volunteer mission foundation called Cystic Fibrosis Foundation. In 2008, Terrell became a vegan due to animal rights. However, she revealed she was no longer a vegan in 2010. She is also a Christian. Terrell first appeared in Playboy in the special College Girls edition of January 2007. She next appeared in the February/March 2010 issue of the Playboy Lingerie Special Edition. The photos were an accumulation of previous photoshoots that she had done for the magazine prior to signing with WWE, and show her fully naked. She appeared again in Playboy in November 2010, in the special issue Big Boobs, Hot Buns, with the photos having been taken prior to her signing with WWE. Terrell has appeared in an issue of Maxim and on Sky Sports.com. Terrell previously dated Alfonso Ribeiro in 2008. Terrell got engaged to Drew Galloway, who appeared on-screen as wrestler Drew McIntyre, in July 2009. The couple married in Las Vegas in May 2010. On May 24, 2011, Terrell announced that she and Galloway were divorcing. Terrell gave birth to a girl named Emerson on March 2, 2014. Terrell married professional motorcyclist and stunt man Joseph Dryden in 2015. Championships and accomplishments * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Women's Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked her 10 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2015 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Knockouts Championship (1-time) Category:WWE Alumni Category:2008 Debuts Category:2010 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:ECW Divas Category:SmackDown Divas Category:Authority Figures Category:Diva Search Contestants